My History Homework
by Aimless-A-Smiles
Summary: I rushed through this since it was due today...Don't really feel like changing it now. What happens when I've been given prompts. Title says it all. Not really horror and not really angst. Rated T, just in case. K2


**_A/N: This was my assignment for History class. The best I could do in two days... well, technically four days but I was lazy the first two. The note at the bottom was originally Kuro's and then I added stuff, she added stuff and then we both laughed. Simple message really._**

* * *

><p>Kyle stopped me on the stairs, a look of pure and utter determination on his face. I looked him in the eye, not wanting to seem like I was afraid of him. But I was. He terrified me. To the point where, if it wasn't some sort of confrontation like it is now, I'd avoid him altogether.<p>

But the thing is, Kyle wasn't like this before. No, back when we were younger, he was so full of kindness, so innocent and pure that it sickened me because I knew I'd never be like that. But the Kyle standing in front of me right now sickens me more than the Kyle I used to know.

"I need to talk to you." he says.

"But you're already talking to me." My response irritates him, I can tell. The Kyle now hated jokes. They kept him from getting to the point of the matter.

"I meant privately." The irritation, it was in his voice.

"No one's here."

"But we're out in open space. Someone could walk by here at any moment." Not even waiting for my response he grabbed my wrist and proceeded to pull me along. And I let him.

Kyle eventually let go and I followed as we walked down the long empty hallway. No one was there since it was an early release day. The only reason I was there was because Pip asked me to help him practice before the fencing tournament next week. As to why Kyle was here, I had no clue. So I asked him, "Why are you here?"

Kyle continued walking. He didn't even look at me when he answered, "No reason. I just am." He didn't even bother asking why I was here. The possible reasons could be either he doesn't care or he already knows.

_Why do I get the feeling he planned this?_ Because he probably did. Kyle had always been meticulous, even if no one else but me had seen it. But it wasn't like I'd tell anyone. They'd never believe me anyways.

The two of us walked down the stairs and I followed him to the book room in the basement. I didn't think much of it really. Sure no one was here but us, though that's nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't the first time the book room had been left in Kyle's care. The teachers trusted him after all.

Neither of us said anything for a while. I looked around the room. It was fairly large despite what it looks like from the other side of the counter. The shelves were filled with books and file folders. Seemingly endless piles of papers, stacks of book order forms, all cluttered the counter and the desks that were there.

"You act like you've never been in here before." Kyle said. I turned to look at him.

"I haven't. I've only seen what can be seen from the other side of the counter. Nothing much to see at that angle." I responded. Kyle nodded his head in understanding. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Your note." I held his gaze.

"Simple and to the point. I guess old habits die hard, don't they?" I smiled, not because I felt like it but because it seemed like the situation called for it. I needed to push him so he'd just go ahead and do whatever he had planned. I wanted to get it over with.

Before I had a chance to process what happened, my back had made contact with the wall. Rough hands gripped my shoulders and held me there. When our eyes meet again, all I can see is rage.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him. "You had the opportunity to live so differently and yet you went ahead and killed her."

"So you know." He said. "You were probably going to tell everyone too."

"No, just Bebe. She wanted me to find out who killed her best friend." I glared at him. "You can't just kill someone and not expect something like this to happen."

"And you can't know dangerous secrets without there being some sort of consequence."

I kicked him in the shin, forcing him to let go. As soon as his grip loosened I widened the distance between us. After he had recovered he ran towards me and I tried to run but he was too fast.

_Damn him for being in track!_

Kyle pushed me back and I crashed into a glass trophy case. "Wrong day to wear a sleeveless hoodie." He said and pulled me forward only so he could slam me back against the glass display case. The bits of the broken glass was cutting into my skin. There was so much blood. So much of _my_blood.

His grip around my collar tightened and I saw him reach for something with his free hand. My eyes widened when I saw what it was. It was a miniature chainsaw.

I was frozen in fear and yet I felt to need to provoke him even more. "Heh, and here I thought you'd use something more inconspicuous."

He slammed me back against the case. I felt pins and needles all over my body. _There's no getting out of this one._

I lifted my leg and kicked him in the stomach. he doubled over and clutched his stomach with the hand that held me in place. Kyle didn't let go of the saw.

I ran to the other side of the room. There was really no use trying to leave now. It would all end today. Damia and her crazy yet somehow always true predictions said so.

"What? Not even going to try to escape?" He asked, sneering.

"There'd be no point in that." I smirked. Why was it so much fun to irritate him? I waited for him to charge and when he swung the saw I ducked and kicked his hand.

The saw dropped to the floor but the blade kept spinning. We both ignored it. Kyle ran forward and slammed me into another wall, holding on tightly to my neck. I guess it was his turn to smile now. Because he had that Cheshire Cat grin on his face. The insanity I saw in his eyes gave me chills. But, there was something else there too.

"You feel guilty don't you?" I ask him. The grin disappeared as quickly as it came. His grip on my neck tightened and I had difficulty breathing.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because, you're not a sociopath."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "And you'd know this because?"

"You waited." I gripped his wrist with both hands, trying to loosen his hold on my neck. He noticed this and complied but he still had me pinned against the wall. "You had so many chances to kill Wendy but you had second thoughts so many times that your plan's been postponed. I'm even willing to bet you killed her on accident."

"It wasn't an accident."

"Oh? Really now? Well you killed her in an overly human way"" Just keep pushing him. "Simple, effective, most likely painless." This'll be over really soon. "Poison. Typical. Even I can think of something better than that. Really, it's no wonder why Wendy was at the very top of the class while you had to settle for second place."

The last sentence made him snap. He grabbed the collar of my hoodie and threw me against the floor. He picked up the fallen chainsaw and slowly walked forward. I stood up and leaned against one of the book shelves. I was taking shallow breaths now. But that didn't matter.

If I'm going down. He's going down with me.

I took a deep breath and charged forward. Kyle avoided my kicks and punches. _He has a chainsaw for Christ's sakes. Why won't he use it?_

He was holding back. Simple as that. _He couldn't even kill me to keep his secret._

Kyle finally swung at me. I ducked but I barely avoided it. It left a shallow cut on my stomach. I fell on my knees, clutching the wound. I moved my hand to look at the blood. _Damn, that's a lot._

He came to my side and kneeled beside me. "I can stop now." He cupped my chin with the hand that wasn't hold the chainsaw. "You don't have to die."

"But Wendy did? And what about Bebe?" He stayed silent for a few seconds and then continued to talk. Completely disregarding my questions.

"You don't have to die." He said again. "Just stay quiet and we can forget this whole thing ever happened. I actually like you Kenna. You're different from the others... Or so I thought."

"A confession at a time like this? Wow, now I know you've gone insane... And thanks, but no thanks." I brought my arm up and gave him an upper-cut. This caught him off guard and I grabbed the saw from him. He got up and, out of desperation, I swung it. I saw him fall to the ground. I dropped the saw, knelt by him and felt around his neck for his pulse. I couldn't find it.

_Well that's over with. _I though, laying down on the ground beside Kyle.

Despite the pain and the sticky feeling of blood all over me, I laughed. The situation just seemed so funny to me. Kyle, who was always so careful, so disturbingly meticulous, had made a mistake. I extended my hand to unplug the saw. They'll find us eventually. Why give them any hints?

As the sound of the saw faded, so did my laughter. I moved my hand to grab one of the pieces of paper that had fallen from the desk. I smiled and read it one last time before everything turned to black.

* * *

><p><em>Can you see it? Or are you just blind like all the others?<em>  
><em>How would you prove it if you could?<em>  
><em>Easy? Really? You think it's easy? I'd like to see you try.<em>  
><em>Ever changing. That's what it is. Hard to locate, difficult to define.<em>  
><em>See? It isn't all that easy after all. Having second thoughts? Too late.<em>  
><em>Everything has changed. It's all over. You missed your chance.<em>  
><em>Could you change it back? Wish you'd paid attention? Ha!<em>  
><em>All is lost. There's no point in regretting it now. You made your choice.<em>  
><em>Knives slashing. Blood splattered across the walls and floors.<em>  
><em>Emptiness. Abandoned. Nothing remains, but the body, and your decision.<em>  
><em>In this world, would you stoop so low? Would you fall?<em>  
><em>So far down that you've lost all you've ever been?<em>  
><em>Does this give you some sick sort of satisfaction?<em>  
><em>Everyone's trying to put the blame on someone. Not like they'd pick you though.<em>  
><em>Like they'd ever pick you. You're the innocent one. The one with morals.<em>  
><em>Is this what you really want? Or maybe you can't see it.<em>  
><em>Could you ever forgive yourself? Or is it that you don't care.<em>  
><em>Is this part of your game? Did you plan this from the start?<em>  
><em>Or was this just something you did for your own amusement?<em>  
><em>Underneath all that anyone sees. All I see is pure evil. And it's only me who sees it.<em>  
><em>So what now? I've caught on. But it makes no difference to you. Does it?<em>

**_ Can you decipher the message?_**  
><em> -Kenna M.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Kyle killed Wendy with poison. What did he poison? Cookies to you if you get it right!_**


End file.
